The Silent Spring
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di sini. Di tempat ini. Di sudut ini, di sudut yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu/"Sepi, ya?"/"Akan selalu ada yang berubah"/"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku," aku ingin mendengar suaranya. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu/TrainSaya/OoC/AU


**Disclaimer : Kentaro Yabuki**  
**Rate : K**  
**Genre : Drama  
****Chara : Train H & Saya M  
****Warning : OoC, AU, Plotless, Fluff (?), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**The Silent Spring**  
**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di sini. Di tempat ini. Di sudut ini, di sudut yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite__  
Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku__  
Fuwa fuwa fururi__ nemei komete_

Yah, mungkin karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan menemukan kalimat-kalimat ini. Menikmatinya dengan khidmat.  
Lirik itu masih dengan nada yang sama, meski lama tak terdengar.

_Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de__  
Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki__  
__Fuwa fuwa fururi__ omoi no sete_

Mungkin karena aku merasa terikat dengan tempat ini. Oleh tali tak kasat mata yang entah kapan telah membelengguku. Menghubungkanku, meski aku tak berniat untuk itu.  
Lagu itu masih terdengar dari suara yang sama, meski lama tak menyambangi telingaku.

_Fuwa fuwa fururi__ ashita wa kitto__  
__Fuwa fuwa fururi__ sora ni todoku_

Mungkin karena aku merasa nyaman dengan semua yang tersaji di hadapanku, atau mungkin karena aku rindu….  
Masih dari orang yang sama. Masih dengan tubuh yang menghadap danau dan dihujani kelopak Sakura, meski manikku tak melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Gadis itu masih mengenakan corak kimono yang sama. Masih memiliki potongan rambut yang sama. Masih sama seperti dulu. Semua yang ada di dirinya masih tak berubah. Ah, tapi tentu tubuh itu telah menjadi lebih tinggi, lebih besar, dan lebih berisi.

Semuanya masih sama. Tentu dengan aku yang masih berdiri di belakang sabatang pohon Sakura yang menampakkan warnanya yang khas – begitu damai dan sangat menggambarkan semua tentang dirinya. Aku yang, memandanginya dalam dian dengan ketertarikan penuh atas raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut.

Tak berubah, tentu saja.

Dia masih ditemani sekotak susu botol yang akan dihabiskannya sesaat setelah lagunya selesai – semuanya sekaligus. Masih dengan suara khasnya yang memekik senang dan mengatakan betapa segarnya susu itu putih itu.

Tapi tentu selalu ada yang berubah. Dan entah kenapa aku tak menyukainya.

Sungguh, tak menyenangkan melihatnya terduduk dan tertunduk lesu dengan botol yang digenggamnya erat. Bahkan aku yakin, botol keenam itu belum sepenuhnya habis. Karena dulu, dia selalu akan memanjat pohon di sebelahnya dengan cepat, dengan tawa mengembang. Setelahnya, dia akan berlari mengelilingi kayu coklat tegak itu sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi..

Aku tahu. Dia sudah dewasa. Mungkin dia berpikir melakukannya hanyalah sebuah perbuatan konyol.

Dan aku sadar. Ada sesuatu yang kurang pas dengan situasi ini. Ada yang hilang, saat ini. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa.

Apakah dia sudah lama tak melakukannya? Berapa lama?

Yah, aku pikir dua belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merubah kebiasaan seseorang.

Dia. Dan aku.

Karena tak seperti dulu – saat aku berusia tujuh tahun dan selalu menyelinap keluar rumah tiap hari hanya untuk melihat gadis mungil itu menyanyi secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kini aku mengayunkan kakiku ke arahnya kini berada. Melangkah pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara – entah kenapa aku ingin muncul tiba-tiba secara dramatis di sebelahnya. Tapi nyatanya dia menoleh ke arahku, meski jarakku darinya lebih dari lima meter.

Wajahnya menampilkan raut bingung. Aku tetap melangkah, mendekat dengan wajah yang kubuat sedatar mungkin. Bibirnya tiba-tiba membentuk kurva kuadratik, menyunggingkan senyumnya kepadaku. Aku tetap melangkah, mendekat masih dengan wajah yang kubuat sedatar mungkin. Matanya tertutup karena senyumnya, "Hai, Train. Lama tak berjumpa" Aku berhenti, begitu saja. Tak bergerak.

Manikku tak lepas darinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri, berlari ke arahku dan menyeretku untuk duduk di tempat di mana dia tadi berdiam. Pun meski aku telah terduduk di sampingnya tanpa satupun bentuk penolakan kuperlihatkan, dia masih menggenggam lengan kiriku dengan dua telapak tangannya. "Kemana saja?" dia mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Rumah. Berlin"

"Oh," dia mengangguk cepat. Kini dia tak lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku, tatapannya tertuju penuh pada biru air. "Yah, aku tahu _dulu_ kau hanya berlibur. Kau tahu? Aku selalu menunggu kau mendatangiku, bermain bersama. Tak hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon di sana"

Aku tidak tahu "Hn"

"Kau mau?" botol yang hanya berisi setengah itu terayun tepat di depan mataku. "Kau akan suka"

"Tidak. Terima kasih"

"Ah. Sayang sekali," gadis itu kembali meneguk susu dari botol putih di genggamannya. Menimbulkan bunyi tegukan keras – tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keberadaanku, dan mengacuhkan bahwa aku seorang lelaki. Hei, bukankah harusnya seorang gadis bertindak sedikit feminim jika di depan pemuda? Tapi aku tidak merasa risih dengannya. Karena, semua tentangnya terasa begitu alami – polos. "Sepi, ya?" gumamnya ambigu. Dia tidak sedang bertanya padaku, kan? Itu pertanyaan retoris, menurutku.

"Hn"

"Kau sadar? Tidak terdengar kicau burung lagi. Aku merasa kesepian," dia melipat lututnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada kaki, dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearahku – memandangku kosong dengan pipi menempel pada lutut berbalut kimono bermotif bunga.

"Ah," aku tersentak. Iya. Memang 'itu'lah yang menggangguku tadi. Sesuatu yang hilang tadi, suara burung. Dan tiba-tiba teringat olehku dia yang berlari berputar-putar pada batang pohon ini, tangannya selalu terangkat tinggi-tinggi – berniat meraih burung putih yang terkesan mengejek Saya dengan terbang rendah. Aku ingat, aku selalu terkikik geli saat perempuan kecil itu terjatuh karena satu lompatan tinggi ke arah burung terbang yang sia-sia, wajah kesalnya, dan senyumnya yang muncul tak lama kemudian – tertawa entah oleh apa.

Manikku hanya bisa menatap pandangan sendunya – sungguh aku ingin memutar kepalaku menghadap selain wajah ayu itu.

"Akan selalu ada yang berubah," tangan kananku terangkat begitu saja, menyentuh aliran air di pipi putih miliknya. _Sial_. Ini sungguh memalukan. Tapi, yah. Memang selalu akan ada yang berubah. Tiap perubahan akan merubah sesuatu yang lain. Efek domino akan selalu ada.

"Aku ingin membakar sawah-sawah itu"

"Dan kau akan kelaparan. Orang-orang di desamu juga," Satu kata darinya yang membuatku bisa menarik satu benang merah atas hal ini – musim semi yang sepi ini. Mendengar kata sawah mengingatkanku saat aku mulai memasuki kawasan yang dulunya penuh dengan tegakan pohon sore kemaren. 'Dulu' memang kata yang tepat, karena nyatanya yang dapat kulihat adalah hamparan sawah yang masih belum tergarap.

Sawah. Pupuk. Pestisida.

Pasti pestisida.

Meracuni serangga, makanan burung. Entah, mungkin telur mereka tak bisa menetas.

Entahlah.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku," aku ingin mendengar suaranya. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

Matanya tak lagi menampakkan kesenduan. Binarnya mulai terlihat. "Aku datang ke sini untuk itu"

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Bukan. Aku memintamu"

"Oh," matanya berkedip. Bekar aliran air matanya masih ada. Kepalanya terangkat, kini memandang jauh ke ujung danau.

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite__  
Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku__  
Fuwa fuwa fururi__ nemei komete_

"Aku datang kesini….."

_Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de__  
Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki__  
__Fuwa fuwa fururi__ omoi no sete_

"…karena…"

_Fuwa fuwa fururi__ ashita wa kitto__  
__Fuwa fuwa fururi__ sora ni todoku_

Suaranya terhenti. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"….kau terlalu indah untuk dilupakan…" Aku yakin dia mendegar kata terakhirku.

Matanya tebuka lebar, pipinya merona. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menolak menatap wajahnya dan memilih memandang riak kecil di danau oleh jatuhnya kelopak sakura. Musim semi yang sepi? Tidak. "Musim semi tak akan pernah sunyi, selama kau mau untuk terus bernyanyi"

"Hai. Itu pasti, Train-kun"

Tawanya terdengar renyah. Membuatku tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

**-owari-**

Saya mengaku kalau saya tidak pernah mendatangi fandom ini, dan saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa saya akan menulis di fandom ini. Salahkan seseorang yang menyinggung the silent spring dan membuatku tiba-tiba ingat Saya M dan nyanyiannya. Jujur, saya tidak bisa memikirkan (baca : mengimajinasikan) cerita yang berhubungan dengan Canon mengenai topik ini. Yah, maaf kalau terlihat sangat-sangat aneh.

**Thax 4 read**

**Wanna review?**


End file.
